


Important Asks

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Felicity as a Primary School Teacher, Fluff, Happy Ending, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity meets the parents.





	Important Asks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so very, very much for all the kind words and kudos for this series! I'm so glad you are enjoying! Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the amazing edit!
> 
> This chapter will also be my entry for this week's Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt: Ask. Hope you all enjoy! I did this without a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Oliver and Felicity were cuddling on Felicity’s couch watching Doctor Who when Felicity exclaimed “see, it’s bigger on the inside!”

 

Felicity decided Oliver needed to be educated about Doctor Who after he made fun of her beloved show for stuffing people into a “telephone booth that has something to do with police.”  She simply could not date a man who did not know the basics of Doctor Who.

 

They had been watching for about a half hour when Oliver sat up. “I thought the guy from Jessica Jones was The Doctor. Maybe I’m getting my shows mixed up.” Oliver loved watching Felicity’s face scrunch up a little when she was thinking of explaining something to him.

 

“Yes, that actor is David Tennant and he becomes The Doctor when this Doctor regenerates.  Before you ask, we will keep watching so you can see what regeneration is.”

 

“Cool. I think I like Rose.”

 

“I like Rose too,” Felicity smiled and snuggled closer into Oliver. This really was the perfect evening. Oliver’s parents were back from London, they had been at the Queen Consolidated London Office for almost a month. Now, that they were back and they could watch Mary so Oliver could come spend some grownup time with her.

 

“Felicity, I need to ask you something.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity pressed pause on the episode.

 

He looked a little worried. “Nevermind, it’s not important.”

 

“Oliver,” she looked up at him. “What is it? You know you can ask me anything.”

 

“I know but when I ask you this thing, it’s going to lead to another question needing to be answered and you know..”

 

“No, I don’t know but is it bad that I find you adorable when you are nervous?”

 

Oliver blushed and smiled. “Okay, remember you should feel no pressure to say yes to this question.”

 

“Oliver, just spit it out. You are making me super nervous!”

 

“Will you come over for dinner tomorrow evening?”

 

“Oliver, I’ve been to your place for dinner many times, why would you be nervous….oh.”

 

“Yes, Mary talks about you non-stop. I’m starting to think she likes you more than she likes me. So my parents have begun to ask questions about you. And since you have become such an important person in Mary’s life and mine, they would like to meet you.”

 

“Yes.” Felicity managed to squeak out.

 

“Felicity, remember I said you didn’t have to say yes. I know meeting the parents can be intimidating, but I promise they would be on their best behaviour.”

 

“Oliver, yes. I’m flattered that you want me to meet your parents. I got stuck on the part where I’m important person in your life.”

 

“I said that didn’t I?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Well, you are an important person in my life, Felicity. I hope that’s okay. This is what I was worried about.”

 

“You were worried I’d freak out because you said I was an important person in your life?” Felicity jumped up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Oliver got up to follow.

 

Oliver watched her drink some water. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.” She put the glass down on the counter. “Do you want a drink?”

 

“Ah, no thanks. Can I talk now? Are you freaked out?”

 

“A little, but only because you are a really important person in my life too….and now I know I’m not alone in that thought place.”

 

Oliver moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. “I know we are taking this slow. And I like it a lot.” He kissed Felicity’s forehead. “But, I also want you to know I like you a lot and the other question I need to ask is important.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Felicity Smoak, would you be my girlfriend?”

 

Felicity looked down.

 

When she didn’t answer right away Oliver got nervous. “It’s just, I’m sure my parents will ask about our relationship and we haven’t really defined it and I don’t want to say something that’s not true and now I’m babbling. You are rubbing off on me!”

 

When she looked she bit her lip. Felicity was being bad, she knew how he reacted when she bit her lip, and she was standing pretty darn close to Oliver right now, she could feel the change in his body. “I will, on one condition.”

 

“Name your pleasure.”

 

“Kiss…”

 

She didn’t even get the “me” out of her mouth before Oliver devouring her mouth. She moved closer and he surprised her by picking her and put her down on the kitchen counter making them the same height. She enjoyed this for a moment before realizing it gave her less physical contact.

 

She broke the kiss off. “Oliver.”

 

He leaned in to kiss her again, clearly not nearly finished with her. Which was good because she wasn’t done with him yet either. “Oliver, I have a bed.”

 

That stopped him in his tracks. Oliver actually took a step backwards. Felicity had just said bed and man did he want that. “Felicity, I thought…”

 

“You thought we were taking things slow?”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

“Oliver, it’s almost September meaning we have known each other for almost a year.”

 

“That’s a really long time.”

 

“It is. Now, I am happy to wait if you want to wait, I don’t want to pressure you…” Felicity let out a squeal as Oliver lifted her off the counter and into his arms. “Felicity, point the way to your bedroom.”

 

*****

 

“Why did we wait a year? Oh My God, that was amazing! It was amazing for you too, right?” Felicity suddenly felt nervous.

 

Oliver pulled her close. “It was beyond amazing for me.”

 

“Yes, I think we do that well.”

 

“Oh, I think we are exceptional.”

 

Felicity laughed. “I’m so happy, Oliver.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Can you stay the night?”

 

“I probably should go home, I want to stay if that counts.”

 

“That definitely counts.”

 

“It’s just I didn’t tell Mary I’d be away.”

 

“Oliver, I completely understand, this wasn’t planned. Well, not really.”

 

“Not really?” Oliver props his head up on his hand. “Felicity, did you plan on seducing me?” He teased.

 

“Not exactly,” she blushed. “If I had I would have worn nicer underwear. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

 

“Yep. So, what do you mean by not exactly?” And your underwear did not disappoint.”

 

“Well, I knew you were coming over by yourself, without Mary and your parents were taking care of Mary so we would be alone and well, you do know how hot you are, right?”

 

Oliver laughed. “So, you thought about having sex with me?”

 

She nodded and blushed.

 

“Nothing, to be ashamed of Felicity. I’ve thought about having sex with you.”

 

“You have?”

 

“It’s been an issue since the moment you literally fell into my arms. And let me tell you, it exceeded my wildest expectations. You were worth the wait, Felicity Smoak.”

 

“You too, Oliver Queen.” She leaned over and kissed him. “But you don’t have to leave quite yet?” She looked at him hopefully.

 

“Not a chance, come here.”

 

*****

 

Felicity dressed in her school clothes for the first time all summer. She was having dinner at the Queen’s and she wasn’t sure if they dressed for dinner.

 

She’d chosen a pale pink pencil skirt with nude heels and a sheer white blouse with a dark pink cami beneath. She hoped she looked okay to meet the parents. She pushed the doorbell and smoothed her skirt again.

 

She could hear running and knew it would be Mary to greet her. What a relief.

 

“Ms. Smoak! You look pretty! I like your nails.”

 

Felicity looked down at her nails, she’d painted them fuchsia this afternoon to match her outfit. Her mother would have been proud, she believes in manicures and lipstick and Felicity was rocking both tonight.

 

“Thank you, Mary. You look pretty too.”

 

“Thank you. This is my new dress.” She twirled in a pale blue dress. “Nanny Queen brought it back from London for me.”

 

“Mary, are you going invite Ms. Smoak inside?” Oliver came to join them in the foyer looking rather fine himself. He was wearing a blue sweater that brought out the blue in his eyes with a pair of dark blue jeans. She suddenly wished she could take him away and have her way with him. She could see from Oliver’s expression that he had guessed her thoughts.

 

"Later," he mouthed.

 

“Oh” Mary covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

 

“No worries, Mary. I was distracted, by, by your pretty dress.” Felicity stammered but caught herself.

 

“Why, don’t you come in and meet Nanny and Poppy Queen. I’ve told them all about you.”

 

Oliver and Felicity followed Mary through the house and she heard Oliver say under his breath “she really has.”

 

Mary led them to a formal sitting room Felicity had not been in before. It was the kind of sitting room you almost expected the furniture to have a plastic cover and be uncomfortable.

 

“Nanny and Poppy Queen THIS is Ms. Smoak”

 

Felicity thought for a minute Mary was going to say “Ta-dah.” Thankfully she did not. Felicity stepped forward and extended her hand. “Hello, I’m Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Ms. Smoak, we have heard so many wonderful things about you. I’m Moira Queen and this is my husband Robert.”  They shook hands. “Please, call me Felicity.”

 

“Felicity, can I offer you a drink? Wine, perhaps?” Robert walked over to the table with the drinks

 

“Sure, I glass of white wine would be great.”

 

“Here you go, take a seat.”

 

Felicity decided to take a seat on the couch near Moira. As soon as she sat down, Mary hopped up and sat between them looking pleased as punch. All Felicity could think was I adore this little girl.

 

Oliver sat across from her and smiled encouragingly. She thought she was holding her end with the small talk.

 

Felicity’s stomach was just starting to grumble when a woman who appeared to be their housekeeper entered the room. “Mrs. Queen, the cook would like to see you.”

 

“Sure, right away Raisa. Raisa, this is Felicity Smoak. She is a very special friend of Mary and Oliver’s.”

 

“So nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak.” She shook her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Raisa.”

 

Moira got up to follow Raisa and turned to look back at Felicity. “I almost forgot. Do you have any dietary restrictions or allergies we should know about?”

 

“Nuts, I’m severely allergic to nuts. Everything else is great.”

 

“Well, lucky for you Mary also has a nut allergy, so this house is nut free. You will have no worries here.”

 

“Thank you so much for asking.”

 

“You are our guest, it’s the least I could do.” Moira smiled and Robert chose to follow her out of the room.

 

This left just Oliver and Mary in the room with her. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Did I do okay?” She looked at Oliver.

 

“You did amazing. They love you. I can tell.”

 

“I’d settle for like.”

 

“I love you, Ms. Smoak.” Mary had moved closer to her on the couch.

 

“Oh, Mary. I love you too.” She had tears in her eyes.

 

“Don’t cry, Ms. Smoak. I was being nice. I don’t want you to cry.”

 

“They are happy tears, Mary. You made me very happy. Now there is something I’d like to ask you.” She looked at Oliver to make sure it was okay, he nodded they had discussed this the night before.

 

“What?”

 

“I wanted to know if you would like to call me Felicity, instead of Ms. Smoak. You’d still have to call me Ms. Smoak at school but when I’m hanging out with you and your Dad outside of school you could call me Felicity.” The little girl looked worried. Felicity got nervous, “it’s okay if you want to keep calling Ms. Smoak if that’s what you are comfortable with.”

 

“Felicity,” Mary said tentatively. “Are you sure it’s okay to call you that?” Her eyes seem to widen and looked quickly over at Oliver.

 

“Mary, it is fine for you to call her Felicity.”

 

“Okay.” Mary nodded. “Felicity?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I hug you?”

 

“Yes, I’d really like it if you hugged me.”

 

As Oliver looked over at two ladies in his life on the couch he realized he also loved Felicity Smoak.

**Author's Note:**

> So Mary is going to start calling Felicity, Felicity. I delayed doing this for a reason. Mary can be timid at times and calling Felicity by her first name might make her uncomfortable. I was raised by two teachers and knew many teachers outside of work, I remember finding it confusing to call them by their first name outside of work when I was little. I wanted to make sure Mary was very comfortable with Felicity before the topic was broached. Hope that makes sense.


End file.
